


Marimo的传说

by Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 伪童话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: 有一位来自北海的小王子，他的国家很小，小到全被陆地包围，国家里没有大海，只有硬梆梆的陆地和几个小小的湖泊。国民们都很喜欢他们的小王子，因为他有一头耀眼的金发和像传说中的、大海一样的蓝色眼睛。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	Marimo的传说

**Author's Note:**

> 欸是六一儿童节搞的极速短打，存个档

有一位来自北海的小王子，他的国家很小，小到全被陆地包围，国家里没有大海，只有硬梆梆的陆地和几个小小的湖泊。国民们都很喜欢他们的小王子，因为他有一头耀眼的金发和像传说中的、大海一样的蓝色眼睛。

小王子很喜欢看书，书里有住在空中岛屿的天使，有散发奇异芬芳的花朵，有会指向南方的指南鸟，还有充满未知的大海，世界各国的旅行家们把奇妙的见闻写进书里，这些新奇的故事又流进小王子的梦里。

他很向往外面的世界，很想亲眼去看看书里的东西，尤其是那个叫做大海的东西。可是自打他出生起，他就从没离开过自己的国家。大臣们都说：“不行！这太危险了！王子不能离开。”

小王子没有办法，他只好继续留在国家里。直到那天，他在藏书室里读到了有关marimo传说的书。啊，这是多么奇妙的事情啊！位于国土边境的阿寒湖里居然住着marimo精灵！他又一次提出自己想出去走走的愿望，可是大臣们还是说：“不行！这太危险了！王子不能离开。”

小王子沮丧极了，他多想出去看看啊！华丽的王宫此刻对他来说就像个牢笼。他找到自己的家庭教师——一位美丽的、有着黑长发的女士。老师欣然答应了小王子的请求，她偷偷地把小王子带出了王宫。

小王子高兴极了，他披着斗篷，兴奋地向老师挥手作别。可是老师却拦住了他，她对小王子说：“等等，殿下，你这样很容易被认出来的。”  
“那该怎么办呢？”小王子皱紧了眉头。

老师笑了笑，她从王子头上分出一缕头发，修剪到合适的长度，刘海盖住了王子一边的眉毛。“这样就好了。”顺边圈圈眉是这个国家王族的特征，这下，小王子就可以放心去冒险啦！

小王子走过农舍，穿过森林，他一路上见到了许多有趣的人和事。  
出发第一天，他就认识了一个新朋友。那是个戴着草帽的黑发小男孩，他说：“我要去海上冒险！”

“我也想去看看大海！不过在这之前，我想先去阿寒湖看看marimo。”  
“好吧，听上去很有意思，我也和你一起去吧！”男孩伸手扶了扶草帽，他笑出一口白牙。

草帽男孩和小王子一起走过许多地方，他们曾在一条河里钓起两米多长的大鱼，那条鱼被小王子烤得非常美味。草帽男孩一边摸着自己吃得圆滚滚的肚子，一边笑着说小王子真是个不错的厨子。一路上的奇闻异事让久居王宫的小王子感到十分高兴，他每天都在期待着marimo精灵，究竟是什么样的呢？

书里的仙子都有漂亮的透明翅膀和一根可以实现任何愿望的魔法棒，她们温柔可人，善良聪慧，小王子真是迫不及待地想要见到marimo精灵！

终于，等他们快要接近阿寒湖的时候，两个人的组合变成了四个人。想要绘制海图的，漂亮聪明的橘发女孩和想要变得勇敢的，酷爱吹牛的长鼻子男孩加入了他们。

阿寒湖在一座山的山顶，他们好不容易终于爬了上去。穿过一片漫着迷雾的森林后，他们见到了阿寒湖。蓝天白云倒映在平静的湖面上，微风吹过湖边的树叶哗哗作响，这里可真是美极了。可是marimo呢？

小王子站在湖边，他想起自己在书上看到的传说，然后毫不犹豫地跳了下去！其他的伙伴都被他吓了一跳，他们聚到湖边，焦急地呼喊的着小王子。可是水面静静的，一点动静也没有，橘发女孩急得哭了出来。

就在大家一筹莫展的时候，小王子浑身湿透地从湖面钻了出来，他的手里捧着一个绿色的、圆圆的藻球。

原来，传说记载：marimo精灵沉睡在湖底。可是小王子只在湖底找到了这个丑丑的、绿色的小球。他失望地叹了口气，传说是假的么？  
“听说王子的吻可以唤醒沉睡的东西呢！”女孩说出了自己的见解。“可是到哪里去找王子呀？”

小王子的心脏怦怦地跳着，他的脑海里一时飞过千种思绪，他的伙伴们还未曾知晓他的秘密。“哪会有那种事！”他慌忙地否定了这个建议，然后把小绿藻球放进了随身的玻璃瓶里。

到了傍晚，小王子避开同伴，他偷偷地拿出绿藻球，陷入了挣扎，要试试吗？可是，好奇怪啊……他一边嫌弃地看着手心的绿藻球，一边努力幻想着温柔仙子的摸样，然后低下头给了绿藻球一个轻轻的吻。  
他抬起头，像做了什么见不得人的事一样，飞快地左右看看，然后紧张地盯着手心里的绿藻球。1分钟过去了，2分钟过去了，5分钟过去了……唔，果然是骗人的吧。

“嘭——”绿藻球滚落到地上，变成了一个……呃……绿头发的、表情臭臭的男孩？

小王子大叫起来，啊，传说果然是骗人的，什么精灵啊？！

伙伴们被他的声音吸引过来，一时都被这个突然出现的孩子吸引了注意力，他们七嘴八舌地围着他问东问西。男孩一辆冷酷地解释到：自己惹怒了女巫，被变成了绿藻球。女巫把他放在湖底，月亮出来时，他就可以变回人形，只要在天亮前走出森林，魔法就能解除。

“那很容易解除吧，你怎么会被困这么久，还变成了传说啊？”长鼻子男孩疑惑地发问。

“对啊，而且你现在是怎么变回来的？”橘发女孩接着问道。

草帽男孩面带疑惑地看了一圈，然后右手握拳拍在左手掌心，“总之，是个不可思议事件吧！”

然后三双眼睛齐刷刷地望向了绿头发男孩，等着他做出解释。

男孩不可察觉的脸红了一下，然后主动忽略了第一个问题。“我想……”他看了一眼瘫坐在一旁的小王子，“大概是因为这个卷眉毛……”

“傻瓜绿藻头！你要乱说些什么呀？！”绿头发男孩的话还没说完，就被小王子一把捂住了嘴巴。看着对方恶狠狠的眼神，他决定先闭嘴。

“大家，就是魔法时效到了而已！”他用坚定的语气说道。

橘发女孩和长鼻子男孩都露出明显不信的神情。

草帽男孩却露出了然的神情，然后说：“那你要和我们一起去大海冒险吗？”

思维跳跃之快简直让人跟不上。

“我只想成为最强的剑士。”

“大海上有很多强者的。”草帽男孩笑嘻嘻地说。

“没错，傻瓜！”小王子好像忘掉了刚才的不愉快，他笑了笑，然后向男孩伸出手，“一起去大海吧！”

那双蓝色的眼眸在月光下闪闪发亮。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------感谢阅读！  
注：在日语中，球藻被称作マリモ（汉字：球藻，拼音：marimo）


End file.
